Aftermath
by KiNGz-FAn-16
Summary: After the kiss...After the night...What will happen now? This takes place after the Season 4 season finale...Read and review!
1. Chapter1

A/N: This takes place after the season finale of Season 4. I realize that this kind of fic has been written before, but bear with me LOL...Hope you enjoy...R/R!  
  
Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls_ is one of the best shows on TV!...Unfortunately, I don't own it...That belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino...  
  
**Aftermath** – Chapter 1  
  
Lorelai was rooted to the floor. She stood in her kitchen, shocked at what had just happened. Her daughter had run out of the house after screaming that she hated her. Rory...Rory hated _her_? That was a first. But Lorelai couldn't mask the disappointment she felt for Rory. For her daughter, who had just slept with her ex-boyfriend, who also happened to be a married man.  
  
Lorelai headed for the door to go back to the inn. When she opened it, she saw Rory on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh no," Lorelai whispered. She shut the door and walked slowly towards her daughter. "Rory?"  
  
"Go away!" Rory cried. Her face was buried in her hands and she could barely stand.  
  
"Rory, please, come inside. We'll talk, we'll—"  
  
"No!" Rory looked up at her mother. Lorelai saw the redness in Rory's eyes and the tears streaming down her face. "You'll only tell me how stupid I was! You'll only ruin it for me! You already have!"  
  
Lorelai knelt besides her daughter. "Rory, honey, I know you think I ruined this for you...But please, _think_. Dean is _married_. Dean..." She stopped. "Rory?"  
  
Rory was now quiet. She wiped her tear-stricken face and dropped her hands. She was staring at the ground, not saying anything. "OhmyGod..." Lorelai could tell that she was coming into the full realization of what had happened. "OhmyGod, Mom..." Rory looked at her mother, fear and worry filled her face. "What have I done?"  
  
Lorelai reached over and hugged her. For a moment, both were silent. A million thoughts ran through Lorelai's mind. She wanted to tell Rory everything would be okay. That things would fix themselves. But they wouldn't. Everything was a mess. This whole night was shaping up to be a weird bunch of events...Jason coming back, her parents admitting their separation, Rory and Dean, Luke...  
  
Luke. Lorelai knew something was different about him, but she never thought much of it, until things really started changing. He showed up with flowers...He asked her out...He kissed her. And the crazy thing was that she had kissed him too. And throughout all of it, it felt so right.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked. "You should...go back to the Inn."  
  
"Honey, I can't just leave you here. No, the Inn is fine. Sookie and Michel will take care of it."  
  
But Rory shook her head. "I just think I need some alone time now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter and nodded. "Okay. Just stay at the house then, and don't let Dean back in." She half-meant it as a joke.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think I want to deal with anything else tonight." Lorelai and Rory got up. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Call if you need anything," Lorelai said. She turned to head back to the Inn.  
  
"Mom," Rory said quickly. Lorelai turned around. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Hey, things are gonna work out."  
  
As soon as Rory was inside, Lorelai returned to the Inn. The door to the Inn was locked, as it would be every night as closing time. Lorelai took her key out and opened the door, locking it behind her as soon as she entered. By now, everything was quiet. No one was downstairs. She guessed that everyone had went to bed. And no wonder. It was 11pm. She didn't realize that she spent so much time back at the house.  
  
Lorelai walked around, surveying everything. The downstairs rooms were just barely lit now by the moonlight, but one thing stood out. Lorelai flipped a switch and the front room exploded with light. On the reception counter, was a vase of a dozen roses and a card attached with it. Lorelai picked up the card which read:  
  
_Dear Lorelai,   
I really would like to discuss our relationship more. I've changed my whole life around for you and I don't think I could go on without you by my side. I realize that I made some mistakes. I definitely made mistakes, and I'm sorry. I should've never opened up that lawsuit against your father, and I immediately withdrew my case once I realized that I may have lost you forever. I don't want to lose you. Please, if you'll just give me another chance, I know things could work out. I love you. –Jason._  
  
Lorelai stared at the card and the roses speechless. She put the card down and was about to turn off the lights.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
She jumped. "Oh my God don't scare me like that." She turned around to see who it was and saw Jason, sitting in the same chair he had been sitting at before.  
  
"Jason?" she asked. "_What_ are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting," he replied casually. He got up and walked over to her. "Lorelai, please..."  
  
Lorelai looked back at the card he had written her. "You can't love me," she said finally. "You _don't_."  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "Why can't I?"  
  
"Because." She knew that wasn't an answer but she couldn't come up with anything. She just knew that she didn't want Jason to be in love with her. It would only make it that much harder to walk away.  
  
"Lorelai," he whispered and before she knew it, he kissed her.  
  
And little did they know, Luke Danes was standing on the stairs, watching the whole thing.


	2. Chapter2

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far!! As I'm writing this, I'm picturing how it would look on TV...Ah, that's what us future directors do, LOL...So try to envision it along with me hehe...And on with the fic!...  
  
Disclaimer: Of course _Gilmore Girls_ is one of the best shows on TV!...But alas, it's not mine...  
  
**Aftermath** – Chapter 2  
  
_What was I thinking?_ Rory wondered to herself. It had been about half an hour since her mom had left to return to the inn. Rory was lying on the couch feeling crappy. She had wanted to go back to the inn, really she did. She wanted to support her mom...but she couldn't. What if Dean was there? What if _Lindsey_ was there?  
  
Rory knew what she did was wrong. Terribly wrong. And now she'd have to face what would happen. She had just gotten so caught up in the moment. Dean was there and things were perfect...Well, almost. Now she saw that everything was a mess.  
  
Part of Rory wanted to pick up the phone and try to call Dean. To tell him what happened was wrong. Yet, it felt right. She SHOULD be with Dean...right? _Dean was my first boyfriend, my first love,_ Rory thought. How could she forget him?  
  
But how could she be with someone who cheated on his wife for her?

* * *

Luke turned and headed back upstairs, not wanting to stay and see the rest of Lorelai and Jason. As soon as their lips touched, he knew things were over before they started for him and Lorelai. He wanted to be with her so much, and their earlier kiss had really meant something for him. He sighed and went slowly back up to his room, closed the door, and tried to forget about it.  
  
Downstairs, Lorelai was caught off guard by the sudden kiss from Jason. She pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered.  
  
"Well, you see, when two people—"  
  
"That was rhetorical," she interjected. "Jason, I told you, I just _don't_ think we should be together..."  
  
"Why?" he asked getting irritated. He stepped back and stared at her confused. "And give me a reason this time, I'm serious. Lorelai, we're good together. We're better than that, we're _great_...And we had fun while we were together. Right?" Lorelai nodded numbly. "So what's the problem?"  
  
Lorelai looked away. "Look. This just...isn't the time and yes, we did have fun but times pass, right?" She shrugged, knowing that that _wasn't_ a good answer.  
  
"Times pass. That's your answer," Jason said skeptically. "Come on, admit it, there's some other reason you don't want to be with me. I've already withdrawn my lawsuit, so what is it? Am I not the right height? Is it because I don't own any pets? Or, I dunno, is there someone _else_?!" There was an awkward silence. "That's it, isn't it? There's someone else," Jason said defeated.  
  
"No," Lorelai said slowly. "I...I don't know. Listen, your height is fine, I'm not too big a fan of pets...Actually, their not that big a fan of me, and if there was someone else I would've said so." Lorelai knew that wasn't true. Her mind wandered back to the earlier kiss with Luke. But she didn't know if she wanted to tell Jason about it because...Well, she didn't want to admit it, but maybe she did still have feelings for Jason. But she had ended it for more than one reason, and she couldn't be with him again.  
  
"So that's it?" he asked. Lorelai remained silent. "Then I'm not giving up." Lorelai looked at him. "Lorelai, I love you." He stopped, wanting to say more. But he just smiled at her and left.  
  
Lorelai stood rooted to her spot. What was she going to do? She didn't know if she still_ loved_ Jason, but she had been with him for a long time...It was the first relationship she felt comfortable in since Max.  
  
Still confused, she decided to sleep on it. As she headed upstairs, she passed by the room she knew was Luke's. She could see some light through the crack at the bottom of the door. Was he still up? She walked closer to his door. She wanted to talk to him, but was unsure. How was he reacting to the kiss? How was SHE going to react when she saw him? What would she say? Lorelai felt nervous.  
  
Inside, Luke was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. If Lorelai was back with Jason, then that kiss really hadn't meant anything to her...But now she knew how he felt. What would he say to her? But he had to something. He got up and headed for the door. His hand reached for the doorknob...  
  
_Aw, what the hell am I doing?_ Luke wondered. He stopped directly in front of the door. He let go of the doorknob. Maybe another day, but maybe tonight he should just try and get some sleep. He stood there staring at the closed door for a long time.  
  
On the other side, Lorelai raised her hand to knock, but stopped. Maybe this could wait until tomorrow...She dropped her arm to her side and stood staring at the door as lost as the man on the other side of it. 


	3. Chapter3

A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapters...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, _Gilmore Girls_ doesn't belong to me...but I love it!  
  
Aftermath – Chapter 3  
  
When Rory opened her eyes, she realized that it was morning. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Slowly, she rolled off the couch. She was going to get ready to go to Luke's, but remembered that he was at her mom's Inn. Rory looked at the clock. It was 8am.  
  
"8:00?" she muttered to herself. It was too early, especially for the summer. And plus she didn't feel like doing much after the Dean incident. She wasn't sure she wanted to step outside because she was afraid she would run into him. Rory yawned, and fell back on the couch. _Maybe just a few more minutes..._and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later at the Inn as everyone prepared to leave, Lorelai stood in the kitchen staring out the window at basically nothing. She wanted to say goodbye and thank you to her guests, but she was nervous about facing Luke. Besides, Sookie and Michel were out there doing the PR thing. But Lorelai was hiding.  
  
"Well there you are!" Sookie said coming into the kitchen. "People have been looking for you. They all _loved_ it! The Inn was a hit. I'm so excited. It's finally happening, it's all coming true!..." Her voice trailed off. "Lorelai? Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
Lorelai snapped out of her daze and turned to Sookie. "What? Sorry, I just...I was, uh thinking." She turned to look back outside and Sookie joined her.  
  
Luke walked into the kitchen, but saw the two ladies looking out the window and he decided now wasn't the time to talk to Lorelai.  
  
Sookie raised her eyebrows. "C'mon, you can tell me." She gasped. "Did something happen with Jason? Oh, something happened with Jason! Are you getting back together?"  
  
Luke froze. Maybe he wanted to hear this. But he shouldn't...He had already eavsdropped on the little meeting between Jason and Lorelai and he knew it was wrong, yet he was curious and he had to know. Luke stepped outside but stood at the door which he opened slightly. He could still hear them talking.  
  
"No, Sookie, we're not," Lorelai said slowly. But she didn't seem quite sure. She had been thinking about it and part of her wanted to be with Jason, but she didn't know. "But he did stay until I came back. And he told me...that he loved me."  
  
Sookie gasped. "Oh!! That's so great! I mean, you still love him, right? Everything's perfect then."  
  
"That's the thing. I don't know how I feel about him. I don't think I love him, but I do still have feelings for him. It's hard for me not to. I've known him since forever, and I've had a great relationship with him, but it just doesn't feel right. Anyways, I have to get home to Rory."  
  
"Oh how is she? I mean, I didn't see her come back and you were out awfully late..."  
  
"She's not feeling well," Lorelai said. It was the truth to some extent, but she decided that keeping what happened a secret for now would be better for Rory.  
  
Luke quickly turned and walked away from the Inn before Lorelai found him spying on her. As he walked to the diner, he couldn't help thinking, _She's not with him. She's not with him!_ But it didn't mean she wouldn't go back to him. But he had to know what that kiss between them meant for her.  
  
Luke headed upstairs to his apartment in the diner, glad that Ceasar had opened up for him that morning. He didn't feel like doing much today since he had stayed awake for awhile thinking. As soon as he was inside his apartment, he plopped down on the couch, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Rory? Rory!" Lorelai called as she walked into the silent house. Rory came out of the kitchen, just barely awake.  
  
"Morning Mom," she mumbled.  
  
"Hey babe, how are you?" she asked, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Could've slept better, but you know...I think." She paused, not knowing how to put it. "I don't think I love him, Mom."  
  
Lorelai didn't know what to say. She just looked at Rory and nodded. "I understand. Come on, let's go out or something," she suggested, trying to get Rory's mind off of the matter.  
  
"No, if it's okay I think I'm just gonna stick around home today."  
  
Lorelai nodded again and decided not to press any further. After putting things away in her room, Lorelai headed out to the town square, leaving her confused daughter at home. She wished that Rory would come with her. Stars Hollow was getting ready for a Renaissance fair, a new event courtesy of Luke's sister Liz.  
  
As Lorelai headed towards the gazebo, she could hear Taylor shouting orders and people working busily. _I wonder where Luke is,_ she found herself wondering. She turned towards his diner and saw him busy at work. She smiled. Yup, that was Luke...Good ol' reliable Luke...  
  
"Hey."  
  
Lorelai jumped. She turned around and saw Jess behind her. "Oh geez you scared me," she said calming down.  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows and looked around. "I don't want to be here for your information."  
  
"Huh, good to know."  
  
"It's just my mom," he said referring to Liz.  
  
"OK."  
  
They both stood there not saying anything.  
  
"Don't talk to her now," Lorelai said breaking the silence. "Now's not a good time." She turned and walked off to Luke's before Jess could say anything.  
  
_Just act normal,_ Lorelai told herself as she walked into Luke's. It wasn't too busy, but Luke was no where to be found. Caesar was working busily as Lorelai walked over to the counter and waited nervously. _Why the hell am I nervous?_ she thought. _This is just going to be a normal day, like everyday—_  
  
Luke came downstairs, shuffling some papers around in his hands and concentrating on them. He looked up as he reached the last step and saw her standing there looking at him. _Aw geez..._he thought. He forced a grin and walked cautiously behind the counter. An awkward silence followed.  
  
Finally, Lorelai cleared her throat. "Uhm...so..."  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Luke added, not quite sure what to say either.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Uh...Can we talk?" Lorelai suggested. Luke nodded and the two headed upstairs to his apartment so no one would hear their conversation.  
  
A/N: I do realize this is a crappy place to end this chapter, but bear with me. Sorry! 


End file.
